


The End of the World

by bardsley



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom, Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dubious Consent, Grotesque Imagery, Humor, Monsters, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardsley/pseuds/bardsley
Summary: Cthulhu dreams of Godzilla.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I blame writer’s block, sleep deprivation, and the number 13. DarkAngelAzrael helped edit the story and tried to talk me out of writing it. All remaining mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Warning: Due to the intoxicating and madness-inducing quality of dark energy, consent is dubious.

 

** Prolog **

It started with an earthquake. Birds hurled themselves down out of the unforgiving sky, crashing to ground in a feathery mass of meat and broken bones. Snakes shed even their innermost layer of skin, leaving their trembling viscera to slither upon the ground before going still forever. An aeroplane whose pilot flew too near that unspeakable place where the Old One slumbered plummeted beneath the ocean waves; even as the pilot’s mad howls of laughter echoed inside the cockpit until the rising water mercifully silenced them. Nothing that walked or flew or crawled upon the earth was not afraid, for in his house at R'lyeh, dead Cthulhu waited, dreaming.

 

 

** Cthulhu **

The monstrous visions that spun within the Old One’s pulpy, tentacled head were of horrors from before the age of man, and the bleak miseries which occur at the very edge of human perception, and of the things that will swim within the black abyss to which all Earthly life will one day return. Behind his lidless, black eyes the great Cthulhu never saw an untrue thing. More nightmarish than mere nightmares, the Old One’s dreams only showed terrors that were, are, or would be. Among this feast of horrors, Cthulhu had a favorite dream. That dream was of the lumbering green-scaled being that mere men called Godzilla. While Cthulhu slept on, the earthquake had awoken Godzilla. Cthulhu could sense the king of monsters rising up out of the water somewhere near a far-flung shore.

 

Within his watery, vault-like tomb, Cthulhu shuddered at the mere thought of the creature. The resulting tremor sent tidal waves crashing against the nearest shores. There was just something in the way that Godzilla’s clawed foot crashed down upon the tiny edifices that people, in their ignorant hubris, called “skyscrapers” that set Cthulhu’s unbeating hearts aflame with desire.

 

The Old One’s membrane-like wings twitched. If a being such as he could fear, then Cthulhu would have been afraid. It was not fear of Godzilla. Ancient as the lizard-creature was, Cthulhu was far older. Mighty as Godzilla was, Cthulhu could unleash more havoc without so much as waking from his sleep. No, it was something else that brought the Old One as close as a being like he could come to dread, and that was the thought that Godzilla might not feel the same.

 

After all, the scales of Cthulhu’s rubbery body had long since begun to rot, whereas Godzilla’s scales still shimmered green with youth, vitality, and radioactive energy. While Cthulhu had slept alone since a time before time, Godzilla had enemies to battle and allies to battle along side.

 

Not even self-doubt could keep Cthulhu confined forever, so even as he slept, he sent out a wave of energy even more powerful than the radiation upon which the great Godzilla fed.

 

 

 

 

** Godzilla **

The effect upon the giant lizard-creature was immediate and undeniable. Godzilla spun upon its heel – by happenstance leaving intact the orphanage upon which it was about to tread – and turned toward R'lyeh.

 

The dark energy Cthulhu sent to draw Godzilla closer was almost too intense. The king of monsters' lumbering gait stumbled. Godzilla shook its massive head, and plodded determinedly back into the ocean from which it had risen.

 

The biting chill of the ocean helped, a little, to clear Godzilla’s head. The water also helped support Godzilla’s massive bulk. With the steady determination of a creature beyond time, Godzilla swam toward the energy, toward Cthulhu, and toward destiny.

 

It was not long, as Godzilla reckoned time, before the lizard-creature found itself outside an ancient, mysterious, cyclopean city. The structure of this underwater metropolis seemed itself a thing of madness, but Godzilla paid the architecture little attention. The great lizard did not care for buildings beyond crushing them.

 

Godzilla knew that it was coming closer to the source of the energy, for the energy itself was becoming more and more intense. The energy was so dark and thick with madness-inducing evil, Godzilla was quite drunk. It swayed as it came to a stop outside a vault. Godzilla did not know what lay within, except that it was the very font from which the intoxicating dark energy came.

 

Godzilla threw back its head and let out a mighty roar that bubbled up from beneath the water. Its atomic breath melted through the massive door to the chamber in which the eldest of all evils slept. The sudden rush of dark energy that was expelled without the door to act as a barrier left Godzilla dizzy, but the king of all monsters did not fall.

 

It was after that heady burst of energy that the great Godzilla first saw the Old One coiled within his death chamber. The tentacles surrounding Cthulhu’s maw moved dreamily. Cthulhu muttered syllables in a language far too old for men to know, which human voices were not meant to speak. Such fearful words uttered by such an incomprehensible evil were not meant to be understood by men, nor giant radioactive lizards.

 

If reduced into words which humans could comprehend, Cthulhu’s comment would have been, “Have you got some fries to go with that shake?”

 

While the exact nature of the words were unknown to Godzilla, the look of longing within Cthulhu’s unblinking eyes was impossible to misunderstand. That look, as much as the dark energy upon which Godzilla had fed, made the king of monsters swoon.

 

Cthulhu thrust out his webbed claw, careful not to cut Godzilla upon his talons. He caught the king of monsters and drew it deeper within the vault of madness. The shock that Godzilla felt was unlike anything the ancient one had experienced since being awakened by a nuclear blast.

 

It was undeniable that Cthulhu smelled like a sea of dead and rotting fish, and his decaying scales were full of mold. But Cthulhu cradled Godzilla close as if it was something precious, and no one before in the ancient lizard’s existence had ever left it feeling so needed, so… vulnerable.

 

So the king of monsters let itself be drawn close to the Elder God. Godzilla flushed green as Cthulhu’s tentacles tickled its neck, leaving behind a trail of slime. Godzilla turned its head to the void where the vault door had been, letting out a deafening, “Skreeeonk!” Which, in this case, meant, “If the vault of death and madness is a’rocking, do not knock.”

 

Pillars of the ancient buildings collapsed at the sound of Godzilla’s roar, closing off the very entrance that the king of monsters had so recently opened. The Elder God and the ancient lizard were alone.

 

 

 

** Epilogue **

The earthquakes became more powerful than ever, coming as they did from the two great monsters that writhed beneath the waves, but although the end has come, never have the hearts of men been more at peace, or human minds so free of madness. These days no one dreams of knives, continental drift divide, or mountains that sit in a line; for within his house at R'lyeh, dead Cthulhu is no longer waiting, and his dream has come true at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Regarding pronouns: Cthulhu seems to be male, so male pronouns were used. It seems like Godzilla was originally intended to be a non-gender specific monster, so non-gendered pronouns were used for it.


End file.
